


Acid Drops and Whatsit or After an Afternoon with Angela and Tuppy's Young Brood

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [36]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Candy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie returns home after an afternoon of babysitting.  </p><p>For the INdeed_sir weekly drabble challenge "Sweets"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acid Drops and Whatsit or After an Afternoon with Angela and Tuppy's Young Brood

“Blast!” Bertie shook a frantic paw beneath the upraised Jeevesian brow. A small, orange sphere clung to his wrist. “Ah, dash it!” The chiseled lip quirked.

“Allow me, sir.” A steaming towel appeared and Bertie sighed in appreciation as the sticky mess dissolved from the slender fingers.  “Ah, dear.  They seem to have gotten into your hair as well?”

Bertie reached up. His other hand stuck fast to his golden hair. “Oh dash it all!” 

An hour later, Bertie leaned back in the bath.  Jeeves nuzzled the back of his neck. “Ah, corking.”

“Sweets to the sweet, sir,” said Jeeves.


End file.
